An atomizer used in the current market is usually composed of a vibratable element made by a piezoelectric material and a nozzle disc, wherein the vibratable element is disposed in a chamber which is used to accommodate liquid, or connected to the nozzle disc. High speed reciprocating motion then is generated when the piezoelectric material is conducted electricity so that liquid can pass through the nozzle disc. Alternatively, the nozzle disc is driven to generate vibration so that liquid then is squeezed to be sprayed from the nozzle disc. Moreover, liquid is sprayed from micro-apertures of the nozzle disc to become micro droplets to achieve the goal of nebulizing liquid.
Referring to FIG. 1 for the assembly cross-section drawing of a conventional micro-droplet generating device is illustrated. The micro-droplet generating device 1 has a nozzle disc 11 and a vibratable element 12. The nozzle disc 11 has micro-apertures 111, and a certain interval is maintained between the vibratable element 12 and the nozzle disc 11. Reciprocating motion then is generated by driving the vibratable element 12 to squeeze liquid to be sprayed from the apertures 111 of the nozzle disc 11, thereby forming micro-droplets.
However, the design must control the interval between the nozzle disc and the vibratable element to achieve the efficiency of spraying micro-droplets. The manufacture may not be easily implemented for the control. Therefore, the inventors of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a droplet generation apparatus as a method or a basis for overcoming the aforementioned problems.